Being a Guardie
by RoxasKalmus
Summary: Being a guardie  ColorGuard Member  A short story about a senior guard captain who had to much to think about on a boring day and wanted to type of her last day of Guard Camp. Yay! okay not really lol I suck at summaries.


I took my last bite of the home-made chili that was in my bowl, and set the empty dish next to me. I was sitting on the floor, and I was to intent on the movie in front of me to even think about my surroundings. I stretched and yawned widely, when suddenly my hand his someone.

I mumbled a 'sorry' just out of habit, but still turned to see who the hell it was. She was a young girl with dyed blonde hair and big brown eyes. Only thought running through my head was, 'Why the hell is Tillie here?', but then I glanced around the room.

I had been too caught up in the movie to remember where I was. About nine girls filled the room, with coke cans and bowls littered around, and two teachers sat in computer chairs. They were all watching the movie as well.

Then, of course, it hit me. Why I was here. I leaned over to the brunette sitting in the chair above me, "Hey Madison." I whispered. She turned down to look at me, "Why are we watching a movie? Aren't we suppose to be practicing for ColorGuard? I mean, this is ColorGuard camp."

Madison laughed, "I don't know. Why don't you ask Mrs. Garza or Mrs. Edlen?"

I shrugged, "I don't wanna interrupt the movie." I said, making us both laugh. Suddenly the movie paused and was followed by many 'Awwww's.

"Okay, clean up and back to work." Mrs. Garza said as she stood up from her chair.

"But can't we finish the movie? Zack Efron is so hot!" I heard a voice pipe up.

I just laughed as Mrs. Edlen, the guard director, cut her off with a quick 'no'. Then she turned to where Madison and I were sitting, "Captains, lead them in their stretches. I'll be out in a bit."

Oh! I was captain! Shit! I should already be out there then! Why the hell was I still sitting here?

I went to stand up and Madison grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet, "Thanks." I laughed.

"No prob." She answered as we headed out of the band hall office and into the large empty room.

All the chairs and instruments had been pushed off to the far edges of the room, the podium, or as we call it 'Mission Control', stood at the head of the band hall next to the dry erase boards, a single shelf ran almost completely around the room at the top of every wall, which held to many trophies for me to count, and, who could forget, the one random, small, sticky dude stuck to the ceiling by the door. Man I lost a bet saying that guy would fall in a week, but never mind that, I have to start stretches.

Every girl was in their places already, as I took my place in front of the blonde haired girl, Breann. "Right arm over." I instructed and everyone followed.

This really sucked, now I was tired. What time was it anyways? I glanced up at the clock. Oh it was only four o'clock.

Wait a second! Four! How long had we been watching that movie? Camp was over at five! Didn't we start today at nine in the morning? How did time fly by so quickly?

"Left arm." I heard Madison instruct from the other side of the room.

Wow, I suddenly felt really stupid. Why hadn't I been practicing instead of watching that stupid movie? Lunch was over long ago. What kind of captain was I if I couldn't even keep up with the routine?

I kept thinking like this until we were done stretching. Madison came up to me quickly with her flag already in hand.

"Hey, Destiny." She called me, kinda pulling me from my thoughts, "Mrs. Edlen and Mrs. Garza are working in the office. They want us to run through the three routines with the guard. You wanna get the music ready?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I said and headed up to 'Mission Control', or whatever it was called.

I waited for the girls to get ready and I started the music. I would tell what the music is, but then I would give away the surprise of our show for next year. So I'm sorry, make up your own music. :)

I waited my sixteen counts as I headed out to my spot. Captains weren't even suppose to twirl to this song, because Mrs. Edlen hadn't made up our solo routine yet. But we had learned the rest of the guard's moves and decided to do it anyways.

I went through the first song in a daze, and when the second song started I waited for the A B part. I tossed my flag high and caught it. This song was fast, but it was nothing. I did it quickly, not looking around so that I did rely on anyone but myself.

When the song ended, the third started. We had just learned this routine, but I did it like it was nothing. It was only a little longer than a minute. I was still kinda depressed about not getting to practice because of the movie. The girls were relying on me, and I wasn't even a good enough captain to practice when practice was needed.

The third song ended with our ripple effect and I turned to the members of the guard behind me. Most of them looked exhausted, like the music had been too fast for them. Was it really that bad? I kept up with it fine.

The dark haired girl in the back, Miranda, that was breathing kinda hard finally spoke up, "Wow Destiny! You knew all three routines perfectly! You weren't even off count!"

I gave her a confused look. I know I had messed up somewhere in there, "Yeah right." I said.

One of the veteran guard members, Amber, laughed, "I messed up on this one part and I had to look at where you were at."

"Yeah, I forgot this whole area in the second song. I had to look over at you, Dest." Madison said from the other side of the band hall.

"I'm an A and you're a B, Destiny, and I still had to look over at you to see where we were at. I was lost." Amanda put in, from the other side of the room.

Was I really the only one who memorized all the routines? But I wasn't even paying attention.

One of the second years, Kristina, came up to me, "Hey, I need help with this one part. You think you can help?"

"And how do you spin fast enough in the second song to make it back around for the figure 8s?" my best friend and only other senior guard member, Naomi, ask me.

"Yeah, and what comes after the A B Switches?" Madison asked.

"You have to flip your hand the other way, Naomi. And it's the bar move, Madison. What part is it Kristina?" I asked, trying to keep up with everyone.

Turns out, I was the only one who had retained everything we had been taught just before lunch. Though I was the most forgetful person in the guard, I was the only one who had had four full years of it.

I had made captain, just barely, so I was nervous about being good. I hadn't realized that I was the most experienced one there.

That was the last day of guard camp and that following Monday I had my wisdom teeth cut out. I wasn't able to pick up a flag until that next Saturday. Around Wednesday and Thursday, I was bombarded with text messages. All asking me what came next in this certain part of the routine. Even Madison texted me.

I even had to type out the routine to my neighbors. I haven't felt like a bad captain since. It's Sunday now. I picked up my flag for the first time yesterday, since camp. Still haven't forgotten a thing. Maybe this will teach me to have a little more confidence.

Well whoever actually read this, thanks. I'm really just rambling on about my last day of ColorGuard camp. I really miss it. I'm a guard nerd. :) And proud of it. Feel free to review if you want. I don't really care. My mouth just hurts from the removal of my teeth and my mom wouldn't let me pick up my flag today. So I sat down to type about it instead. Thanks again. Bye Bye :)


End file.
